1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor and, more particularly, to a motor including a bus bar unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor is disclosed in Chinese Laid-Open Publication No. CN 101926075A. The motor includes a bus bar unit and a bus bar holding member for holding the bus bar unit. The bus bar unit includes a plurality of coil-connection bus bars for supplying an electric current to coils and a plurality of electronic-part-connection bus bars to which a plurality of electronic parts are welded. The coil-connection bus bars and the electronic-part-connection bus bars are supported by the bus bar holding member. FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an electronic-part-connection bus bar of a conventional motor. As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic-part-connection bus bar 53 includes an electronic-part-connection portion 533. Two electronic parts (e.g., resistors and/or capacitors) are welded to a leading end 533a of the electronic-part-connection portion 533.
In general, the heat generated during the operation of a motor is transferred to electronic parts. In that case, there is a possibility that lead wires of electronic parts connected to the electronic-part-connection bus bar 53 are deformed or disconnected by this heat. Particularly, the possibility of disconnection of lead wires grows higher when the electronic-part-connection bus bar is connected to a plurality of electronic parts. In case where a plurality of electronic parts is oriented in different directions, if an electronic part oriented in one direction is deformed, a bus bar is also deformed in one direction by a stress. Thus, an electronic part oriented in the other direction is deformed by a load applied thereto. This further increases the possibility of disconnection of lead wires.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for a motor capable of preventing disconnection of lead wires of electronic parts.